


Cupid's Booth

by infinityinmirrors (poisonedbymako), TheBlackDress



Series: Club Smash 'Verse [2]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:15:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisonedbymako/pseuds/infinityinmirrors, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackDress/pseuds/TheBlackDress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a rumour that if you and your partner sit in a certain booth inside Smash then you'll be bound together for life. </p><p>Or - 'The one in which Clint spreads cheesy rumors and plays cupid, much to Coulson's secret amusement.'</p><p>One shot as part of our Club Smash Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupid's Booth

"It's the booth man!" Clint tells the scared looking guy at the bar, who gives him another doubtful look and a raised eyebrow. "Trust me, you take her there and it's forever!"  
The guy shakes his head, but his gaze darts back to a young blonde he'd been watching all night. She caught his gaze and smiled shyly, and it was all Clint could do to not grab them both, shove them together and yell "NOW KISS."  
But, apparently as fed up as Clint was, the girl left her stool across the floor and came up to the young guy and gave him her best smile.  
"Hey, I was wondering...do you wanna maybe come and sit with me?" She asked, voice shy but hoping, and Clint knew he'd hit a winner.  
"Well, there's an empty booth over there..."  
If Clint ran into the back rooms to give a fist pump and cry of joy, well, he earned it.  
\-----  
Two weeks and three more couples later, Clint is working at the bar for a moment while Natasha slips off to beat someone at darts when the young guy suddenly appears on the stool in front of him, the young blonde following behind.  
"What can I get you?" Clint asks, but the guy shakes his head and smiles brightly.  
"I just wanted to say thank you!" He yells over the music. "The booth worked! We went to Vegas last week and-"  
The young girl holds up her finger, wedding band reflecting the flashing lights overhead, and Clint is actually thrown back for a moment.  
"Uh, wow, congrats!" He tells them, and they both thank him again before disappearing into the crowd.  
Clint's gaze crosses to the booth to the left of the door, two girls currently occupying it and gazing happily at each other, and he smiles before going off to take another order.  
\-----  
"Is it just me," Tony asks Steve over the music, "Or does the booth by the door have a line?"  
Steve finds the booth in question, notes the four couples waiting nearby and gazing angrily at the couple currently occupying it, then turns back to Tony and shrugs.  
"A girl told me last week that if a couple goes into that booth they're joined forever. She had just tried a Hulk Smash though, so I assumed she was off with the fairies but-"  
Steve doesn't get to finish his sentence, because Tony is too busy dragging him towards the booth and demanding it's his turn.  
"I own this club damnit, if I want to take my boyfriend to this booth and bind us for eternity I'll bloody do it!"

\-----  
Natasha usually has the job of finding a giant dancing Hulk at four in the morning and calming him down enough to turn back into Bruce and take him home. Part of it is because despite their rocky beginnings, the Hulk trusts Natasha now, and part of it is also because Natasha is the only one apart from JARVIS who can stand Hulk's dance remix.  
It's just a shame JARVIS doesn't have arms.  
The Hulk is still swaying gently in the middle of the dance floor, green arms high in the air and eyes closed. They open when Natasha gets close enough, and the Hulk gives her his best impersonation of a grin.  
"Hey Big Guy," She says to him, crossing her arms and giving him a small smile, "Ready to go home?"  
The Hulk's arms lower, and something akin to a look of nervousness flashes across his face.  
"Hulk want to..." He starts, eye darting to the booths near the door, then to the ground, then back to Natasha. "Hulk want to...sit with Tasha. Will Tasha sit with Hulk?"  
"On the dancefloor?" Natasha asks, surprised by the Hulk's speech. The Hulk shakes his head, pointing towards the lone booth near the door, giant hand actually shaking in the disco lights.  
"Sit with Hulk here?" Hulk asks, and Natasha gives the booth and appraising look.  
"I think you might not fit there," She says quietly, and the Hulk's face falls. "But we can sit next to it, if you like?"  
The Hulk thinks for a moment, then grins, bounding over to the booth and leaning against it, Natasha joining him a moment after. They sit for a few minutes, the Hulk still swaying to the music and Natasha gently tapping her foot, until she feels a movement at her side and Bruce is there starring at her, face bright red and embarrassed.  
"Tasha, I'm so sorry, I didn't know he wanted to-" He begins, then stops and grabs at his pants that begin to fall down. Natasha smiles and stands.  
"Don't worry about it," She tells him, and slides into the booth easily. "How about we sit here for a minute and then we'll go home, yeah?"  
Bruce gives her a look, one of those knowing looks all academics carry, but Natasha just smiles and eventually he sits beside her until the sun rises and they go back home.  
\-----  
Despite his recent return from the dead and tender scar tissue, Coulson still has strength above the average man, and uses it to his advantage as he pushes Clint against his bedroom wall and resumes their broken kiss. Clint practically melts into him, fingers curled into the lapels of his suit and trying desperately to bring them closer together.  
Clint's hand is travelling down the small of his back when Coulson pulls away, and Clint whimpers from the loss of contact.  
"Come on Phil, you can't just stop a kiss that hot, it's against all the rules of sex!" Clint groans, and Coulson chuckles lightly as he presses a gentle kiss to the archers neck.  
"I hear there's a special booth at Smash," He brings up conversationally, and Clint gives him a look of pure annoyance  
"Apparently," He continues, hands moving to pull off Clint's t-shirt, "If you sit in there with someone you're bound to them forever."  
Understanding dawns on Clint's face, but he has enough fight still in him to look a bit bored and uninterested.  
"I wonder who would spread a stupid rumor like that?" The archer wonders aloud, and Coulson smiles.  
"Especially since it's the booth I recall us sitting in my first night out of hospital."  
Clint pushes gently against Coulson's shoulders, backing him up until his knees hit the bed and he falls backwards, bringing the other male with him. They find a comfortable position and then Clint just stares at him, eyes distant but happy, and a smile curving his lips.  
"Well, I certainly hope it was still working when we were there," He says shyly, and Coulson feels the skip in his heart and loves it.  
"I hope it was too," He agrees, then pulls Clint back in for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Just me and the gorgeous BlackDress playing with our own twisted muses. I mean come on who doesn't want the Avengers to own their own club? :P
> 
> This one was majority TBD, i just cheered her on <3 worship her!


End file.
